Marvel's Spider-Man (Billy2009's version)
Billy2009's version of Marvel's Spider-Man is an alternate TV series story-line of the entire show. While this alternate version of the series use an few story elements from the actual show, it also both used elements from other Spider-Man media while making its own story elements as well. Premise ' See also: ''List of Episodes in Marvel's Spider-Man (Billy2009's version) Upon of getting bitten by a genetically-enhanced spider during a field trip at Horizon Labs and losing his uncle, young gifted teen Peter Parker become Spider-Man, a spider-themed hero, where he fight against numerous supervillains as he deal with his dual life as both a school teen and a superhero, which he have a lot to learn of being a true superhero himself as well. 'Characters ' 'Main ' * 'Spider-Man / Peter Parker '(voiced by Robbie Daymond) 'Recurring ' * '''Harry Osborn (voiced by Max Mittelman) * Gwen Stacy (voiced by Laura Bailey) * Mary Jane Watson (voiced by ) * Aunt May Parker (voiced by Nancy Linari) * Uncle Ben Parker (voiced by Patton Oswalt) * Max Modell (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * Anna Maria Marconi (voiced by ) * Grady Scraps (voiced by Scott Menville) * Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon (voiced by Melanie Minichino) * Eugene "Flash" Thompson (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) * Kenny "King" Kong (voiced by ) * J. Jonah Jameson (voiced by Bob Joles) * Robbie Robertson (voiced by Ernie Hudson) * Betty Brant (voiced by ) * Ned Leeds (Voiced by ) * Captain George Stacy (voiced by ) * Officer Jean DeWolff (voiced by ) * Colonel John Jameson (voiced by ) * Officer Yuri Watanabe (voiced by Sumalee Motano) * Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales (voiced by Nadji Jeter) * Officer Jefferson Davis (voiced by ) * Rio Morales (voiced by ) * Liz Allan (voiced by Natalie Landar) * Glory Grant (voiced by ) * Randy Robertson (voiced by ) * Sally Avril (voiced by ) * Black Cat / Felicia Hardy (voiced by Grey Griffin) * Prowler / Hobie Brown (voiced by Nathaniel J. Potvin) * Scarlet Spider / Ben Reilly (voiced by ) Antagonists ''' * '''Green Goblin / Norman Osborn (voiced by Mark Hamill, as Green Goblin, Josh Keaton, as Norman Osborn) * Dr. Octopus / Dr. Otto Octavius (voiced by Yuri Lowental) * Venom / Edward "Eddie" Brock, Jr. (voiced by ) * Jackal / Miles Warren (voiced by John DiMaggio) * Electro / Maxwell "Max" Dillon (voiced by ) * Vulture / Adrian Toomes (voiced by Alistair Duncan) * Kraven the Hunter / Sergei Kravinoff (voiced by Troy Baker) * Kingpin / Wilson Fisk (voiced by ) * White Rabbit / Lorina Dodson (voiced by ) ** Hippo (voiced by ) ** Panda-Mania (voiced by ) * Beetle / Janice Lincoln (voiced by ) * Mysterio / Quentin Beck (voiced by Crispin Freeman) * Sandman / Flint Marko (voiced by Travis Willingham) * Hammerhead (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Lizard / Dr. Curt Connors (voiced by ) * Silvermane / Silivo Manfredi (voiced by Noaln North) * Hobgoblin / Roderick Kingsley (voiced by ) * Boomerang / Frederick "Fred" Myers (voiced by ) * Screwball (voiced by ) * Carnage / Cletus Kasady '''(voiced by ) * '''Rhino / Aleksei Systevich (voiced by ) * Spot / Dr. Jonathan Ohnn (voiced by ) * Chameleon / Dmitri Smerydakov (voiced by ) * Lady Octopus / Carolyn Trainor (voiced by Tara Platt) * Tombstone / Lonnie Lincoln (voiced by ) * Crime Master / Nick Lewis (voiced by ) * Scorpion / MacDonald "Mac" Gargan (voiced by Jason Spisak) * Spider-Slayer / Alistair Smythe (voiced by ) * Tinkerer / Phineas Mason (voiced by ) * Shocker / Herman Schultz (voiced by ) 'Differences ' * Dr. Octopus, Alistair Smythe, Rhino, Shocker, Electro and Lady Octopus are not teenagers in this version. ** Dr. Octopus would be his early twenties, making him 21-year old in this version instead. While Lady Octopus would be her early twenties as well. * Liz Allan does not become Screwball in this version. Instead, Screwball is her own person and became one of Spider-Man's enemies. * * * * * Category:Billy2009 Category:Alternate Reality Category:Alternate reality Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Spider Man Category:Spider-man Category:Spider-Man Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Studios Category:Marvel studios Category:Television Series Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoons Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Superheroes Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction